Letters from Gabriel
by suitelifeofzachandcas
Summary: Sam finds unexpected things when Gabriel is away on business.
1. Chapter 1

Sam's fingers strummed against his bare stomach as he lay facing the ceiling, a frown teasing his lips and furrowing his forehead in its usual style. The giant bed – with its silky, royal blue sheets and hand stitched quilt – beared a coldness that Sam had become unaccustomed to since the beginnings of his relationship with the archangel.

He dreaded the weeks, and sometimes months, apart from his sass mouthed, golden eyed boyfriend when Gabriel was called to heaven for "business". _Whatever the hell that means_, Sam thought with a well versed disdain for Michael and the whole arcade of dicks. The hunter shifted his long legs and rolled onto his stomach to escape the whirlwind of thoughts and the empty feeling born from the distance between him and Gabriel.

Sam's hand slid over the soft linen sheets slowly, encasing to memory the slight wrinkles and the sweet smell, until it met the end of Gabriel's pillow. Hazel eyes dialed slightly as they focused on the white corner partially shown underneath it, and he tilted his head in curiosity before pulling a small, plain envelope from under it. Sam's brows furrowed further as he read his name in an elegant script that curved in arches of different times and languages. _Gabriel's handwriting_.

Flutters of happiness danced around his stomach as he opened the cream colored envelope and pulled out a single page. The paper was a softer white than the envelope and intricate golden swirls decorated the edges in an exquisite, formal manner. Sam's cheeks dimpled with the smile he made no move to contain as he began reading:

_My dearest Sammykins,_

_I'm sorry that Dad decided to call me up for a few weeks this time. I tried to reason with him, but you know how it is with parents. Always the "you have an obligation, you have a duty to the people you choose to protect" yadda yadda blah blah. I'm sure you're missing me right now, because let's face it, how could you NOT miss this face? Am I right? I know I am. _

_I'm missing you big time, Moose. Terribly so. I love you more than anything in my entire existence and in every universe possible. Even more so than candy. Well..I don't know...yeah, I love your more than candy. Don't give me that look, it was a joke. _

_Back to the serious lovey dovey stuff. You're special, kiddo. Don't forget that, and do not, under any circumstances, forget that I love you._

_Your Archangel,_

_Gabriel._

_PS. You might want to wait until Dean gets up before using the bathroom. Rigged it especially for him._

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed this first installment. Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome! Stay tuned for the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam struggled against the strong claws of the nightmare, his heart beating furiously and teeth sore from clenching. He shot up in the bed, sending the thick covers onto the hardwood floor, and pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, the ever-present scar in its place. His breath was shallow and he fought to level it out as he opened his hazel orbs to adjust to the darkness of the room. The sheets of the bed were crinkled and creased underneath him, except on the absent right side where his archangel usually lay.

Sam groaned and flung his legs over the bed, hissing as his long feet came into contact with the chilly floor. He stood unevenly and ran a rough hand through his hair before shaking the last bits of the nightmare from his mind. The trek through the house was a lonely one, as it was quiet without the soft snoring of the dog and Gabriel's presence, and Sam struggled to push away the feelings.

After a small amount of debate, the Winchester clasped the fridge door and yanked it open with years of familiarity. There was an unsurprising amount of sweets and sugary drinks, yet the the intricate piece of paper atop Sam's favorite dessert was new. He tilted his head slightly, the pieces of hair in the front falling with the movement, and he reached in to grab it. A brilliant smile played his features as he read it, the emptiness and loneliness from the nightmare forgotten.

_"Dear Samuel,_

_You're uncertain and you're indecisive. You battle yourself constantly and for what? For the glory of saying you hate yourself? Sam Winchester, you are better than anyone I've ever known; you're braver, smarter, faster. You hunt the the bad guys, kiddo, but you aren't one of them. I'd say believe me but I know that's a little hard after everything that's happened. Just plant the thought next to the deep seeded bitterness and let my love wrap around the darkness until you feel nothing but happiness and light. You know, like I feel when I'm with you. I love you. I'll be home to you soon._

_Love,_

_Gabriel."_

* * *

__**A/N: **Hope you guys like this second installment! It's fun writing these and I hope I can get more out to you. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome!


End file.
